Ubi bakar cilembu VS Lapis talas bogor
by pea nanodayo
Summary: isogai dilema saat di suruh memilih antara ubi bakar cilembu buatan maehara atau lapis talas bogor oleh-oleh dari asano. /"karena pilihanmu adalah perwakilan dari perasaanmu pada kami" / dan tamu tak di jemput pun juga ikut nimbrung. /drabbel,OOC,shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Ubi bakar cilembu VS Lapis tales bogor

Disclaimer : assasination classroom tetaplah milik matsui yuusei, saya Cuma pinjem untuk pelampiasan imajinasasi.

Warning : OOC, gaje, shounen-ai, typo, dan saudara-saudaranya :"v

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Maehara membukanya, ia lalu menggenggam benda sekepalan tangan yang panjang itu. hangat, dan terasa lengketlah tangannya oleh cairan yang di keluarkan benda itu. yha, ubi cilembu bakar yang cairan madunya keluar itu menggoda untuk dicicipi. Namun ia tahan sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melahapnya barang sebuah karena ia akan memberikannya pada sang sahabat yang sekarang merangkap pujaan hatinya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin memberi coklat, selain terlihat romantis ia juga belajar dari pengalamannya bahwa setiap ia menyatakan perasaanya pada para gadis dengan coklat ia pasti akan langsung di terima. Tapi niatnya pupus saat mengingat isogai merupakan laki-laki dan sahabatnya sendiri yang tentu sudah tahu semua akal-akal dan modusnya . beruntungnya ia ingat bahwa ikemen berpucuk itu menyukai ubi.

Maka dengan segera ia tancap gas untuk membeli ubi, tanpa sengaja ia melihat iklan di toko online tentang ubi cilembu yang terkenal enaknya itu. maehara langsung membelinya dalam jumlah banyak, ia pun memanggangnya sendiri di oven sesuai dengan cara memanggang ubi cilembu yang benar dari internet. Setelah jadi, hanya yang terbaik dari yang terbaiklah yang ia pilih untuk di bawa saat menyatakan perasaanya pada isogai.

"nurufufufu, kelihatannya itu ubi manis yang amat lezat" seorang mahluk berwujud gurita warna kuning yang kita kenal sebagai koro-sensei ini mengintip tas maehara yang di dalamnya terdapat bungkusan berisi beberapa buah ubi bakar cilembu. Lamunan maehara bubar seketika. "ubi bakar cilembu yha? Wah lezatnya. Sensei minta satu yha"

"jangan!" cegah maehara menghalau tentakel koro-sensei yang berusaha mencomot sebuah ubi yang masih hangat. "kalau mau beli saja sendiri sana!" teriaknya.

"nyuya.. kejamnya" kata koro-sensei dengan air mata yang berlinang, ia pun segera melompat ke jendela lalu pergi entah kemana. Ingin membeli ubi cilembu juga mungkin. Hmm.. siapa tahu.

Namun yang pasti bagi maehara satu penghalang sudah di singkirkan, kini waktunya pas. Isogai masih duduk di mejanya menikmati bekalnya. Ia pun berjalan ke arahnya membawa sebungkus plastik berisi ubi-ubi cilembu bakar yang masih hangat.

"isogai, ini ada.."

"isogai, apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanya asano gakushuu begitu tiba di hadapan isogai, ah, maehara keduluan. Namun ia tak pantang menyerah.

"ah, asano-kun. Kabarku baik-baik saja. ada hal apa hingga tumben kau sudi mampir ke sini?" tanya isogai kikuk. Maehara tak tinggal diam, ia segera mendekat isogai. Isogai yang mengetahui itupun segera menoleh ke arah maehara, begitupula dengan dengan asano gakushuu.

"isogai, ini ada u-"

"isogai, lihat. Aku membawa lapis talas bogor oleh-olehku dari indonesia. Kubawakan ini khusus untukmu lho" kata asano memotong ucapan maehara dengan sengaja. Maehara pun makin jengkel di buatnya.

"isogai, ini ada ubi bakar cilembu. Aku membelinya dan memanggangnya sendiri di oven. Kupilih hanya yang terbaik dari yang terbaik saja untukmu" kata maehara mulai berlebihan karena kesal.

"ehehehe.. trimakasih semuanya. Aku akan menerima pemberian kalian dengan senang hati"

"PILIH SALAH SATU!" teriak keduanya kompak hingga pandangan semua penghuni kelas E yang tadinya tertuju pada mereka terbelalak lebar.

"eh, ke-kenapa?" tanya isogai gugup.

"karena pilihanmu adalah perwakilan dari perasaanmu pada kami" kata keduanya lagi. Kenapa dari tadi ucapan mereka berbarengan?

"jadi isogai, pilihlah satu diantara kami" kata asano.

"kue lapis talas bogor yang kubawakan penuh perjuangan di hadapanmu" kata asano mendramatisir.

"atau ubi bakar cilembu yang ku buat sendiri dengan penuh perasaan" maehara ikut-ikutan. Isogai yang gugup pun bertambah bingung.

'persaingan dalam cinta segitiga rupanya' batin seluruh isi kelas sweadrop menyaksikan adegan ala FTV yang sering di lihat ibu-ibu mereka di rumah. diam-diam koro-sensei juga nylonong masuk secara diam-diam dan ikut nimbrung guna menyaksikannya setelah kenyang makan gudeg di jogja. Suasana dramadis penuh romansa yang menegangkan menyelimuti kelas hingga

"atau bikang ambon yang kuhadiahkan khusus untuk mu, pujaan hatiku" kata kepala sekolah alias asano gakuhou sambil mencium telapak tangan isogai.

"HAAAA!?" Maehara, asano, koro-sensei bahkan para murid kelas E yang sedang mengunyah dodol garut pemberian koro-sensei pun shock dengan mulut terbuka melihatnya

FINE kalo udah gak mau baca

TBC kalo gak bikin malu

GDUBRAKKK! *glundung-glundung* apalah ini apalah :"v saya nulisnya dalam keadaan lapar atau apa saya juga gak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya tangan ini menuntun saya untuk mengetik sesuatu seperti ini.. hufft.. apapun itu semoga bisa menghibur :v /


	2. Chapter 2 (pilihan isogai)

Judul : Ubi bakar cilembu VS Lapis tales bogor

Disclaimer : assasination classroom tetaplah milik matsui yuusei, saya Cuma pinjem untuk pelampiasan imajinasasi.

Warning : OOC, gaje, shounen-ai, typo, dan saudara-saudaranya :"v

Akhirnya dilanjut aja deh :v ok. Selamat membaca :v /

...

Oh tidak, kini ia harus menghadapi tiga pilihan sekaligus. Suasana makin tegang membuat dodol garut yang di makan para murid kelas E terasa hambar saking mereka fokusnya pada apa yang akan menjadi pilihan isogai.

Pertama, ubi bakar cilembu yang di buat oleh si playboy tampan, Maehara Hiroto.

Kedua, lapis talas bogor oleh-oleh dari ketua osis sekaligus siswa jenius, Asano Gakushu.

Ketiga dan yang tak di sangka-sangka, bikang ambon yang di bawa oleh duda keren yang menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah, Asano -tiganya amat menggoda selera dan iman.

"aku memilih.." suasana makin tegang karena koro-sensei menabuh drum sebagai penyemarak suasana yang sesungguhnya tidak diperlukan.

"BIKANG AMBON!" teriak isogai tertahan. Semua yang ada di sana terbelalak tidak percaya. Asano gakuhou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"kenapa!? Apa karena ubi bakar cilembu itu kurang elit bagimu?" tanya maehara tak terima.

"kenapa!? Apa karena lapis talas bogor ini bukan berasal dari ambon?" asano mulai frustasi .

"maaf semuanya, aku hanya ingin setia" jawab isogai sambil menyambut genggaman tangan sang kepala sekolah. Ouh, ternyata bahkan sebelum mereka menyatakan perasaan pada isogai. Isogai telah menjalin hubungan dengan asano gakuhou selaku kepala sekolah secara diam-diam. Maehara dan asano kalah cepat dalam bertindak.

Asano yang terlanjur sakit hati pun melengang pergi sambil membawa lapis talas bogor yang menjadi saksi bisu penolakan cintanya. Sementara maehara tetap bergeming di tempat menyaksikan pasangan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"aku tahu cintaku di tolak, tapi setidaknya jangan kau tolak ubi yang telah kubuatkan untukmu ini. Tolong di terima yha" kata maehara di iringi senyuman penuh ketegaran. Suasana kelas menjadi haru, koro-sensei mulai membagikan tisu. Ternyata maehara tidak seperti yang mereka kira, dia lebih gentle dalam persoalan cintanya pada isogai walau ia merupakan seorang playboy kelas teri.

"aku tidak akan menolaknya, trimakasih maehara. Kita tetap bersahabatkan?" tanya isogai sambil tersenyum malaikat. Maehara merona di buatnya, ia pun mengangguk dalam tundukan kepala dengan tanpa seorangpun menyadari bahwa ada air di sudut matanya.

Sementara suasana di kelas E mengharu biru, berbeda dengan di kelas A. Suasana tegang dan menakutkan menyelimuti dengan pekat lantara ketua kelas mereka, asano gakushu. Tengah di kelilingi aura gelap sambil memandang lapis talas bogor di hadapannya.

"kalian" panggil asano pada rekan-rekannya.

"yha, ketua kelas" jawab rekan-rekannya dengan penuh kepatuhan karena takut.

"tolong habiskan kue ini, kalau bisa bersama kenangan pahit di dalamnya" kata asano lalu pergi meninggalkan kebingungan di kelas A.

THE END

Lala-chan ssu : huaa.. paan nih.. :V / hahahha... salah sendiri baca kok di kelas, baca tuh di ruang makan, jadi kalo laper tinggal commot nasi dan lauk kenyang deh. Bwahahha. Ni lanjutannya :v

Ratu obeng : wahahhahaha.. makasih mbak. Reviews anda menjadi yang terheboh yang pernah saya baca :v hahahha.. ada kabar buruk dan baik buat mbak ratu obeng. Kabar buruknya nih fict di lanjut, kabar baiknya. Ekhem dah tahu sendiri lah yha :v ok,. Semoga chap ini menghibur mbak deh :v

Ok sekian, dan terimakasih :v /


End file.
